¿In love? ¿Sure?
by rakel7Rk
Summary: Nami y Luffi tienen una noche loca, en todos y cada uno de los sentidos de esa palabra. ¿Y ahora qué pasará? xD
1. ¿Enamorada?

Una no sabe como empieza este tipo de cosas. Es un poco… espontaneo. Si, espontaneo es la palabra justa.

Un dia te levantas, y te das cuenta de una cosa: inexplicablemente le necesitas ver, oir.

Tambien te das cuenta de que últimamente, le miras mucho. Demasiado. Todos tus sentidos alerta de él. SOLO de él. No hay nadie mas en el barco. Solo él.

Y además, pensando, te das cuenta de que estas sonriendo. Te ves en el espejo, y te ves con una sonrisita tonta. Muy tonta.

Pero te da igual. Y te molesta. Porque… ¿desde cuando sonries pensando en él? ¿desde cuando te da igual eso?

Naaaaaaaaah, debería dejarlo pasar. Y… no se. Concentrarse en cosas mas importantes. Mapas. Rutas. El One Piece.

Si. Definitivamente es mas importante.

Hagamos repaso, esta semana has hecho… ¡ah, si! NADA.

Porque lo has estado mirando. Y has estado sonriendo. Necesitamos un examen de conciencia, ya.

¿Por qué me importa tanto una persona que apenas sabe diferenciar de bien y mal? Tal vez eso lo haga tan encantador…

Espera, espera. Un momentito. ¿Encantador? ¿En serio? No, venga, ahora de verdad, ¿Qué me pasa?

Porque Luffy es tu amigo. Tu capitán.

Pero eso no quita de que le tengas un ojo siempre. Por si acaso. Porque Luffy es como un niño. No, peor. Y es que… me gusta verlo haciendo el tonto por la cubierta. Me gusta.

Y me doy cuenta de nuevo de que mis cinco sentidos están puestos encima de él. Porque me preocupa.

Me preocupa que se vaya muy lejos de repente y no lo vea. A él, a su sonrisa, a su sombrero.

Pero, el caso es ¿por qué?

Y me golpeo en la cabeza. Muy fuerte. Estaba enamorada.

Eso explicaría todo. Pero todo, todo.

Pero, a la vez era imposible. Porque… Bueno, él era Luffy. Y yo Nami.

Pero, y si fuera verdad que estoy enamorada…

¡Dios! Que frustrante.

Pero si fuera verdad, se explicaría porque me gustaba estar con él tanto últimamente. Y lo cierto era que no me molestaba. No le gritaba, y él hacia algunas cosas que merecían cuatro gritos y tres bofetones.

Estaba mucho tiempo con él. Todo lo que podía. Aunque bien era cierto que a él tampoco parecía importarle mucho.

¿Podría ser recíproco?

Pudiera ser. De hecho… Es verdad que le notaba pegado a mi como una lapa. Aunque a mi me gustara que estuviera de esa forma conmigo.

Claaaro, seguro que si. Eso explicaba porque estaba algo nervioso, y torpe. O el beso de buenas noches de antes de ayer.

Y la botella de vino que me regaló anoche.

Anoche. Interesante. No recordaba nada de anoche.

Y me dolía la cabeza. ¿Y que era eso del suelo?

Una camisa… ¿roja? ¿sin mangas?

Me di la vuelta rápidamente para encontrarme con un bulto al lado de la cama.

Y un sombrero en el cabecero. De paja. Con una tira roja.

Vale.

Me voy a dormir. Este dulce sueño ha llegado demasiado lejos.


	2. ¿Enamorado?

No tengo ni idea de que me pasa. Es horrible. Noto una opresión el pecho, me siento mas ido de lo normal, sonrio todo el rato, me da igual todo…

Bueno. Miento. No todo me da igual. Ella mi importa mucho. Y no tengo idea de porque.

Nami es muy buena conmigo (cuando ella quiere). Me lo paso bien con ella, y disfruto cada segundo a su lado. Y eso es lo raro.

Siempre me parecio que sería una chica genial. Como tripulante en mi barco. Aunque no tengo idea de porque.

Escogi a Zoro porque es muy fuerte. Maneja tres espadas ¡a la vez!, a Ussop porque es muy gracioso, y además me gusta mucho su tirachinas.

A Chopper porque es un renito con mucha inteligencia (como Robin). Sanji era muy importante, porque era el cocinero.

Pero… ¿y a Nami? Sabia que robaba a piratas y que los odiaba. Y yo era un pirata. No, borra eso: el Futuro Rey de los Piratas. Pero la quería en el barco.

Luego se vio que era una gran navegante. Eso había que reconocerlo. Sabia lo que se hacia, y sin ella no podría llegar al One Piece.

Yo siempre he sido muy sinero, porque no se distinguir entre este tipo de cosas, me cuesta. Asi que cuando empece a ver a Nami diferente… como mas… importante, me acerqué a ella.

Me gustaba verla trabajar, aunque no me diera conversación, o de su comida. Me bastaba con verla. Y estar con ella.

Tenia ganas de abrazarla. De protegerla. De cuidarla. De mimarla. En definitiva: me quede pegado a ella como si no hubiera un mañana.

Mañana, tarde y noche estábamos juntos. Y el caso es que ella no parecía muy molesta. Y a mi me agradaba bastante.

Pero pronto se me quedo algo pequeño. Pasaba el dia entero con ella, pero sentía la necesidad de algo mas… Faltaba algo.

Y no se como, le di un beso en la mejilla.

No me pregunteis. Se sentía como lo correcto. Aunque mi estómago no sabia si estaba mareado o con hambre. Igual que un puñetazo en la barriga.

Y se lo comente a Chopper. ¡Creia que estaba enfermo!

Y en realidad no. Estaba… ¿Cómo era esa palabra? ¿Enamorado? Si. Enamorado.

Estaba enamorado de Nami. Al menos es lo que sacó en claro. Si no era eso, era una enfermedad muy rara que acababa con la muerte.

Y como después de las tres horas que Chopper me dio de vida, no estaba muerto, decidió que estaba enamorado.

Y le pregunte que que era eso. Y me dijo que era cuando querías mucho-mucho a una persona.

Y la verdad esque era cierto. Quería a Nami mucho-mucho.

Luego le pregunte que qué debía hacer, pero no me dejo nada en claro. Dijo algo de el celo de las hembras. Y sugirió que preguntara a Robin.

Se lo pregunte. Me dijo que le diera un regalo, que de seguro le hacia ilusión. Algo del corazón.

Me pareció muy cursi.

Le pregunte a Zoro. Me dio una patada.

Le pregunte a Sanji. Me dijo que no me acercara a Nami. Y me tiro una botella de vino.

Y por ultimo le pregunte a Ussop. El cual me respondió que le dijera lo que sentía.

Pero a mi me daba verguenza. Pero como a Ussop le explotó un experimento suyo extraño en la cara, no me quedo de otra que probar suerte.

Solo tenia vino. Bueno. Algo era algo. Lo importante no era la intención ¿no?

Nami acepto la botella, y me dijo que si la acompañaba.

Despues de eso… bueno, yo lo tengo un poco confuso. Por no decir que no recuerdo nada.

Solo se que estoy en una cama que no es la mia.

Y me di la vuelta despacito, dándome cuenta de que no llevaba ropa.

Lo que descubri fue a una Nami a mi lado, mirándome bastante roja.

Contacto visual.

¿Y ahora, que se supone que tengo que hacer?


	3. ¡¡Imposible!

(N.A.: siento mucho que la historia haya tomado cierto rumbo que no me propuse al principio. El caso es que después de pensarlo un rato, decidi escribirlo tal cual, y bueno… el resultado es un autentico cliché. Si. Supongo que he estropeado la historia, pero en serio, no pude resistirme)

Se quedaron mirándose sin saber bien que decir. Claro, que era bien raro. No sabían como actuar.

Desnudos juntos en la cama. Eso era raro.

-Luffy… ¿se puede saber que ha pasado?- pregunto Nami, totalmente roja, intentando desviar la vista.

-No lo se.-contesto el aludido.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato. Hasta que por fin, Nami se levanto, cogiendo la colcha de su cama, y recogiendo poco a poco su ropa, intentando no mirar a Luffy.

Cuando Nami entro en el servicio, Luffy se levanto corriendo y se puso los calzoncillos que andaban Dios sabia donde.

Despues de vestirse, Nami salió.

-Lo… Lo siento Nami.-dijo Luffy, mirando al suelo.

-No. No te disculpes. No ha sido tu culpa, cielo. Estabamos muy borrachos. Eso es todo. Un accidente. No eramos conscientes.

-Tal vez no deberíamos decir nada.- conesto el, rascándose la cabeza.

-Si. Pasado, pasado esta.- y sonrio débilmente.

Despues de decir un escueto y nervioso hasta luego, Luffy se fue corriendo de la habitación.

No podía creérselo. La habia cagado antes siquiera de empezar. Nami jamás le volveria ha hablar. Por no decir, que el tampoco sabria como actuar delante de ella.

Mientras Luffy seguia el rumbo de sus cavilaciones acechando la cocina, Nami estaba perdida.

Perdida completamente. ¿Qué narices habia pasado? Una no se levanta un dia y se encuentra a su mejor amigo en la cama desnudo. Y para colmo de males, la habia cagado pero bien. Recien descubria que estaba enamorada de Luffy, y habia destruido cualquier esperanza de poder salir con el. Estaba gafada, o estaba gafada.

Ninguno de los dos hablo mucho con el otro durante las próximas semanas, lo cual se notaba.

De estar todo el dia juntos, a no poder estar en la misma habitación, era un cambio muy brusco que se notaba.

La cuestión era porque.

Pero nadie pregunto nada al respecto.

Robin notaba distinta a Nami. Estaba rara. Muy rara. No salía de su habitación de trabajo en todo el dia. Comia poco.

Estaba distraída. Suspiraba de continuo y parecía pensativa a su manera.

Igual que Luffy. Aunque Luffy ya era raro de por si.

Pero otra cosa que notó Robin fue que Nami vomitaba.

Le daban ataques por la mañana. Y muchas veces por la noche.

Era solo un presentimiento, pero a lo mejor estaba enferma y no habia querido decir nada, como aquella vez en la que ella no estaba, pero que le habían contado.

Asi que cuando Nami salió de la cocina, y aprovechando que todos estaban comiendo, solto el bombazo, entre preocupada y curiosa.

-¿No habeis notado a Nami mas rara de lo normal?- pregunto.

Luffy dejo de comer. Sanji corrió a la mesa a pedir explicaciones. Chopper la miro al igual que Ussop y Zoro abrió los ojos, despertando de su quita siesta en la mañana.

-Define rara, Robin.- dijo Sanji, preocupado.

-Rara. No se…

-¿Cómo Luffy?- dijo Zoro, diciendo lo que muchos pensaban ya- ¿Qué has hecho esta vez? ¿Por qué se ha enfadado?

-Yo no he hecho na- _ y se callo automáticamente.- Nada. No he hecho nada. Esta rara y no se porque.- bajo la mirada, y se sonrojo levemente.

-De todas formas, no es rara de comportamiento.- continuo Robin- Se pasa el dia mareada, vomita por la mañana y por la noche. Y la he visto alguna vez con cara de tener fiebre. Dolor de cabeza. No se. ¿No es un poco extraño?

-Según lo que dices…

Todos miraron al renito en busca de explicaciones.

-Según lo que dices Robin- volvió a repetir, sonrojado por captar toda la atención de la sala- y reconociendo los síntomas, diría que podría estar embarazada. Aunque es un poco ridículo, ¿no? A no ser que… Bueno. Eso. (N.A.: si. Se que es un cliché, y todo lo que queráis, pero la verdad es que no pude resistirme ^^)

Zoro enarco una ceja.

-¿Embarazada? Esa si que es buena. Sanji va a tener discípulos muy pronto.

-Aunque me gustaría poder decir que si, yo no he hecho nada. De momento.

-¿Dónde esta Luffy?- dijo de repente Ussop. Despues de unos minutos intensos de silencio, Sanji dijo:

-¿No creereis que tiene él algo que ver con todo esto, no? Es Luffy. Y Nami.

Luffy se marcho de la cocina con toda la rapidez de la que fue capaz.

¡¿Emabrazada? ¿Cómo narices podia estar embarazada? No podía ser cierto.

Se dirigió con pasos vacilantes a la habitación de Nami. Y con cuidado, y tras dos toques, abrio la puerta.

-Luffy. Hola.- saludo Nami- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Nami. Yo… Emmm. Te quería preguntar algo.

-Cla- Claro. Tu me diras. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Bueno. Veras. No es algo que pregunte todos los días. Y tampoco creo que sea verdad. Aunque no se sabe. Desde aquella noche no hemos vuelto ha…- la miro, y luego bajo la vista al suelo, sonrojado- y tu podrías haber tenido otra noche con… Bueno. El caso es que… Esto es un tema complicado. Y yo… bueno… quería saber si…

-¡¿Pero quieres dejar de balbucear y decirme que pasa? ¡Me estas preocupando!- dijo Nami.

-Nami ¿tu…

-Si yo que, Luffy.

-…Estas…

-¡Ya! ¡Sueltalo de una vez!

-…Embarazada?

Nami se quedo estatica unos momentos.

¿No habría dicho lo que creía que habia dicho no? ¿No?

-No, no lo estoy. ¿Cómo se te a podido ocurrir semejante…- y se quedo callada, pensativa.

Bien podría ser, pensó, todavía no le habia venido la regla, llevaba una semana de retraso ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, y además… bueno. Estaba borracha. A saber que habia pasado.

-¿Nami?- pregunto nervioso Luffy.

-Podria estarlo.- dijo Nami con sorpresa en su rostro.

Pronto la sorpresa se convirtió en un cara de 'imposible', y luego en una de terror. Luego tuvo ganas de llorar, y por ultimo llevo su mano a su vientre sin pensar realmente lo que hacia.

Y en ese momento, Luffy lo supo con certeza. La abrazo con cuidado, y se dejo llevar por el momento.

La abrazo con fuerza, y le susurro que no pasaba nada. Que fuera lo que fuera estaria a su lado apoyándola.

Y en ese momento, la puerta se abrió de par en par, revelando a una tripulación demasiado preocupada y curiosa.

Y su sorpresa fue demasiado grande para describir, cuando encontraron a Luffy abrazando a Nami, y esta ultima llorando, con una mano en el vientre.


	4. Puede que no tan imposible

Cada cual pensaba algo diferente.

A ver, de por si, la escena era entre tierna y rara. Algo… que no te encuentras todos los días.

Pero cada cual tenía sus pensamientos distintos a su manera.

-Zoro: ¿Luffy? Y parecía que no se enteraba de nada. No es listo el tio. No ha perdido el tiempo.

-Sanji: ¡LUFFY! ¡TE MATARE! ¡VENDETTA!

-Chopper: interesante. Nunca he llevado a cabo un embarazo. ¿Lo haré bien?

-Robin: hacen buena pareja. Que monos. ^^

-Ussop: LOOOOL.

Después de eso no fue nada raro que todos preguntaran a la vez que como era posible todo aquello. Y que Nami estuviera a punto de llorar por todo, y mandarlos a la mierda a la vez. Y que Luffy estuviera de un color tan rojo que competía con creces el color de su camiseta.

Y después de una explicación bastante penosa de que había pasado, omitiendo ciertos detalles (y aun así, destaquemos que Sanji intento pegar a Luffy un par de veces) todos quedaron mas o menos sabidos de la gran historia.

-Borrachos o no, Nami podría estar embarazada. Opino que Chopper debería hacerle un par de pruebas.- dijo sensatamente Robin.

Y Nami y Chopper salieron de la habitación para ir al pequeño cuartito improvisado como una enfermería algo cutre.

-Siéntate ahí.- le dijo Chopper ofreciéndole una especie de camilla.

Nami se sentó, y Chopper empezó a revolver entre todos sus telares.

Saco una jeringuilla, un estetoscopio (que parecía mas grande que el), y varios objetos mas.

Cogió un papel de una pila de folios, y un pequeño bolígrafo.

-Te haré pruebas médicas generales, solo por precaución. Llena este vasito- le tendió un botecito- y ya me lo darás. Preferiblemente en ayunas. Te haré una prueba de sangre. ¿No te dan miedo las agujas no?- Nami negó con la cabeza- Bien. Por ultimo, te haré una ecografía. No se distinguirá mucho, pero así saldremos de dudas.

Dicho esto, se puso manos a la obra. Y después de varios minutos yendo y viniendo por todos los lados, anuncio.

-Puede que quieras avisar a Luffy.- dijo el renito, de nuevo algo avergonzado.

Nami asintió, y fue en su busca.

Y lo encontró en a cocina (como no).

Cuando entro en la cocina, diez pares de ojos se posaron en ella.

-Chopper me va a hacer la primera ecografía. Tal vez quieras venir.- dijo Nami, algo avergonzada, por pasar 'tan desapercibida' (nótese el sarcasmo).

Luffy se levantó de inmediato. Parecía incluso olvidar su estómago de goma insaciable. Pero no solo el se levantó. Toda la tripulación parecía interesada en la noticia bomba del día: el posible embarazo de Nami.

Y todos la siguieron curiosos para saber el tan esperado resultado. Aunque algunos, y no miro a nadie (Sanji ¬¬) deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera verdad.

Cuando todos llegaron todo estaba listo para hacer la ecografía. Nami se tumbó en la camilla, y Luffy se fue a su lado. El resto se quedó alrededor.

Chopper le echó una crema por la barriga, y con un aparato pequeño, parecido a un ratón, y empezó a mover lo por el vientre de Nami.

El renito encendió el aparato que empezó a vibrar un poco. En seguida, en la pantalla negra, se empezaron a dibujar pequeñas lineas blancas y grises.

Con mucha paciencia, y muchisima presión, Chopper encontró lo que buscaba.

-Nami.- la miró, un poco sonrojado (inexplicablemente)- Estás embarazada.

Después de semejante afirmación, el silencio se hizo presente. Nadie dijo nada, aunque, bien mirado, tampoco parecía haber mucho que decir. Nami iba atener dentro de nueve meses a un bebe cuyo padre era Luffi. Punto.

-Enhorabuena, chicos.- rompió el silencio incómodo que se había formado repentinamente Robin.

-Mi mas sentido pésame, Luffi. Ser padre va a ser un verdadero horror.- dijo Zoro.

-Cierto, cierto.- asintió Ussop ante la afirmación de Zoro.

Nami lanzó una mirada asesina a ambos, pero no dijo nada. Miró a la pantalla de nuevo, intentando percibir algo en ella.

Chopper se sobresaltó un poco, y finalmente dijo:

-Si veis este pequeño bultito de aquí- señalo a un lugar indefinido de la pantalla- Bueno, eso es el corazón.

-Pues yo no distingo nada.-dijo Luffi desilusionado.

-A lo largo de los meses se podrá distinguir mejor, no te preocupes. La semana que viene te haré otra ecografía. Si dentro de 12 semanas aproximadamente podremos saber si es niño o niña, si se deja ver, claro.

Chooper le pasó una toalla a Nami humedecida. Ésta se lavó y se levantó.

Luffi se acercó a ella y la abrazó, y ambos desaparecieron sin decir nada.

Nadie en realidad supo nunca de lo que hablaron, ya que Robin prohibió terminantemente espiar a la pareja, aunque a ella (muy probablemente) se lo contara mas tarde Nami. Cosas de mujeres, dicen.

Lo único que quedó claro, es que cuando ambos salieron de la habitación de Nami, iban sonriendo y abrazados.

A partir de ahi, a nadie le resultó extraño que después de eso, y a partir de entonces, estuvieran juntos. Como pareja estable y oficial. Y futuros padres de un precioso bebé.


	5. ¿Niño o niña?

-Venga, dilo.

Una Nami sonriente, con un vestido rosa y corto, preguntaba una y otra vez a Luffi:

-¿Qué prefieres, niño o niña?

Pero Luffi no sabía muy bien que contestar. Si bien parecía agradarle la idea de un niño, tampoco le hubiera importado tener una niña. Lo que realmente le agradaba era la idea de que su futuro hijo o hija fuera de Nami.

Pero eso a Nami, no le servia. Se pasaba todo el tiempo preguntándole. Incluso había veces que se enfadaba.

-Ten cuidado con las hormonas, Luffi. Una mujer embarazada puede pegarte un puñetazo, y ponerse a llorar por ello. Y luego, tendrás que consolarla.- le habían advertido sus nakamas.

Pasaban el día entero juntos. Con pequeñas excepciones.

A pesar de todo, el barco entero parecía emocionado, y se deslizaba con tranquilidad por el mar.

-Dentro de poco desembarcaremos. Y compraremos un montón de cosas para el bebé.- solía repetir Nami emocionada.

Robin y ella se pasaban el día hablando de la maternidad. Cada ratito que pasaban juntas hablaban del bebe, y de todo lo que tenia relación.

Sanji, parecía superarlo poco a poco. A fin de cuentas, le quedaba Robin (aunque últimamente hablaba mucho con Zoro: P). Preparaba con mas esfuerzo la comida, porque Chopper no le dejaba cocinar a su antojo.

Ussop empezó a escribir todas sus mentiras a modo de cuentos. Chopper estaba todo el día dando instrucciones, y se repetía varias veces. Parecía bastante preocupado.

Zoro dormía menos, y bromeaba más. Entre la paternidad de Luffi (la cual le seguía pareciendo mentira) y la tragedia de Sanji (de la que más se aprovechaba) se pasaba el día riéndose. Además, saco una faceta increíble y trataba con mucha simpatía a Nami. Supondremos que le estaba agradecido por todos los chistes que se sacaba a costa de su embarazo.

-Luffi, tienes que preferir uno de los dos por fuerza.

-Pero es que a mi me da igual.- contestó él, abrazando a Nami.

-Yo quiero que sea niña.- dijo ella tocándose el vientre, un poquito mas abultado de lo usual.

-Entonces yo también.- dijo solemnemente Luffi.

Nami rió con ganas.

-¿Dónde pondremos el cuarto del bebé?-preguntó.

-Pues…

¿Cuarto del bebé? o.O

-No se. Donde tu quieras.- dijo Luffi, cauteloso.

-¡No puedo elegirlo yo todo! ¡Tú eres el padre! ¡Tendrás que hacer tú también algo!- le respondió Nami, enfadada.

-Bueno… Yo… Es que… Prefiero que elijas tú… por que… en fin… tu eres su madre… es un lazo mas importante… y además… bueno, debes sentirte cómoda- Luffi dijo, pero para sus adentros pensaba '¿Qué cojo. acabo de decir? o.O De todas formas hará lo que ella quiera… -.-'

-Tienes razón.- le respondió mas calmada.- Siendo un bebe tendrá que dormir conmigo. Así que, cuando lleguemos a tierra, y compremos una cuna, la llevaremos a mi habitación. Y cuando sea mayor, y dependiendo de si es niño o niña, dormiría con vosotros o con nosotras.

-Es una buena idea.- dijo simplemente.

Era el gran día. Niño o niña. Aquí y ahora. Tanto Nami como Luffi estaban totalmente nerviosos. No todos los días te dicen si vas a ser padre de un hijo o una hija.

La máquina estaba en funcionamiento. Todo preparado para la hora de la verdad. Todos los tripulantes pegados a la pantalla.

-No se deja ver.- sentenció Chopper finalmente.

A partir de ahí, fue una decepción tras otra. Nami estaba de los nervios. Se pasaba el día enfadada y triste. Hasta que finalmente, Chopper anunció por fin:

-Es… - miró con fijeza la pantalla unos segundos- pues es…

-¡DILO YA!-gritó Nami.

-Es NIÑO.

Un silencio sepulcral cruzó la sala en un segundo. A Nami le dieron ganas de llorar.

-¡Enhorabuena!- dijeron todos a la vez.

Chopper siguió observando la pantalla.

-¿Pasa algo, Chopper?- dijo Luffi asustado.

-¿Eh?... No. No pasa nada.- sonrió un poco, y empezó a relatar donde estaba la cabeza, donde estaba el corazón y un largo etc.

En cuanto el barco llegó a puerto, todos salieron corriendo para encontrar los objetos del bebé.

Nami miraba todo con gran ilusión. Luffi parecía algo perdido, pero totalmente emocionado. Y el resto… Bueno. El resto iba cargado.

Una cuna. Un montón de juguetes. Ropa. Biberones. Pañales. Sábanas de todos los tipos. Mantitas. Jabones especiales para bebés. Libros de cuentos. Un porta-bebés. Un mueble para la ropa. Un cambiador. En fin. Que no podían tener mas cosas.

Nami, se compró varias cosas pre-mamá, mientras Luffi insistía en que debería haber una sección pre-papá.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo al barco, todos estaban exhaustos. Dejaron todo apartado, y se dirigieron a la cocina, para el almuerzo más grande, jamás visto en el Mundo.

Después de ello, Sanji y Zoro empezaron a construir la cuna.

-Venga chico, un poco mas fuerte.- animaba Luffi.

-¡Ven aquí ayudarnos! ¡Es tu hijo!- le recriminaban.

Robin, Chopper y Nami, miraban el resto.

-¿Habéis visto estos patuquitos tan bonitos? Son adorables.

-Oye, Nami…

-¿Qué pasa, Robin?

-Lo has comprado todo azul. ¡No es algo un poco monótono? El rojo también hubiera estado bien. O tal vez verde.

-Es que es un niño. Seguro que le encantará.

Finalmente, los chicos terminaron la cuna, y la llevaron a la habitación de las chicas. Allí, lo empezaron a colocar todo. El muele, la ropa… Todo.

Después de terminar, se sentaron, con unas ganas tremendas de tener al bebé ya con ellos.

Todos se habían ido a dormir desde hacía largo rato ya. Pero Chopper seguía en su cuarto, leyendo varios libros a la vez, y tomando apuntes.

Parecía algo preocupado, y alarmado. Pasaba las hojas rápido, y estaba totalmente concentrado.

Cualquiera hubiera dicho que el embarazo de Nami tuviera algún problema, ¿eh?


	6. Medicinas

Chopper se levanto aquella mañana, bastante cansado. Apenas había podido dormir y no era por falta de sueño, si no por que estaba muy preocupado.

El embarazo de Nami iba bien. Genial. Perfecto. Pero el renito estaba muy asustado.

Claro que estaba asustado. En todos los años en los que habia trabajado como ayudante no hubo ningun embarazo. Solo casos bastante graves.

Y por eso era que Chopper estaba asustado: el primer embarazo.

No queria 'cagarla', como decia Zoro. Menos con un bebe.

Volvio a la enorme estanteria de libros medicos y empezo a repasarlos todos de nuevo.

Necesitaba un libro de embarazos, pero el no tenia ninguno.

Cuando acepto la invitacion de Luffi no habia creido posible que alguien quedara embarazada, y no llevo ninguno. Y ahora la vida se reia con el por no ser precavido.

'Piensa, Chopper, piensa', se repetia el renillo todo el rato.

Finalmente, respiro hondo, y decidio que le diria a Nami que en la proxima isla mas cercana tenian que atracar a su puerto necesariamente.

Muy necesariamente.

Y un chorro de agua bien fria golpeo al pequeño renito: no tenia nada para el embarazo de Nami.

Claro que tenia ciertos aparatos, pero faltaban medicamentos y algun instrumento. No solian enfermar muy a menudo, pero si alguien el barco lo hacia lo hacian todos, y eso dejaba sin existencias al mueble de las medicinas.

'Mal vamos si ya estoy desesperado a estas alturas…'

Las cosas ademas, no le cuadraban. El habia estudiado los embarazos, porque era medico, pero sin embargo habia cosas que no cuadraban.

Pequeñas cosas que no hacian que el embarazo de Nami se pareciera al de los libros que habia estudiado mucho tiempo atrás.

Suspiro. La verdad es que habia pensado en hacer varias pruebas a Nami por si tenia alguna enfermedad y los resultados no le aclaraban mucho.

Tenia que hacer muchas cosas, y se notaba que estaba muy estresado.

La puerta sono, y el reno dijo un pase, mientras cogia un papel y se ponia a escribir todas las cosas que tenia que hacer para poner algun orden en su cabeza.

Luffi entro en la sala.

-Oye, Chopper. ¿Puedes ayudarme?-pregunto.

-Lo que quiera Capitan.-dijo Chopper mientras levantaba la cabeza.

Lo que vio le sorprendio. Y era normal. Un Luffi totalmente serio estaba delante de el. Y era raro. Su apitan siempre tenia una sonrisa en la boca para todo. Incluso cuando lo estabas regañando por alguna falta.

El renito tembló.

-He encontrado esto esta mañana cuando hacias una ecografia a Nami.- explico él.

Saco un papel doblado y pequeño. Parecia recortado y rasgado. Se lo tendio a Chopper y este lo recogio.

Miro el papel y los desdoblo con cuidado. Cuando leyo lo que habia escrito se quedo de piedra, y casi le da por desmayarse.

-¿Qué es preclampsia?

Hola!

Pues miren, si no tienen ganas de buscar en Google o Wiki, yo les hago un regalito y les digo mas o menos de que va.

Preclampsia es una enfermedad de embarazadas que es muy mala. Se debe diagnosticar rapido y tratar de igual manera. Pero no suele terminar bien en la mayoria de los casos y se hace un aborto natural.

En realidad soy de letras y yo de esto no entiendo mucho, pero supongo que me quede con la idea principal: sacar a un bebe de la placenta demasiado pronto es malo.

En fin, perdon por el retraso y subiere mas y espero que mejor xD

Tambien siento haberlo dejado asi, pero no puede resistirlo.

Gracias por leer ^^ (bstos)


	7. Hormonas

Nami se levanto aquella mañana algo desorientada y con unas ganas de vomitar terribles. Giro la cabeza con cuidado y se dio cuenta de que Luffi no estaba. Pobrecito.

Los ultimos dias se habia comportado de una manera totalmente inseperada, pero a la vez muy caballeroso, sacando a la luz a un Luffi bueno y gentil.

Nami sonrio pensando en ello. Se habia convertido en el hombre perfecto. Fruncio el ceño. La verdad es que eso la asustaba un poco, pero a la vez le encantaba saber que Luffi siempre tenia un ojo puesto en ella.

Hacia unos cuantos dias que habian puesto en su sala de trabajo una cama, y se habia convertido en la habitación oficial de la pareja. Incluso todas las cosas que tenian para el bebe estaban alli.

Un poco mejor, intento levantarse un poco, para recostarse sobre la almohada, pero las arcadas empezaron hacerse mas fuertes, y se volvio a tumbar. Odiaba esta sensación. Y odiaba que Luffi no estubiera con ella.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza. Las arcadas ahora tan fuertes que le daba hasta dolor de cabeza. Se levanto rapidamente y se dirigio al baño.

Y mientras Luffi estara desyunando, pensaba Nami.

Se enjuago la boca, mientras se compadecia.

Totalmente agotada, volvio a la cama y se tumbo de nuevo. Estaba harta. De todo. Del embarazo, de Luffi, de las arcadas y de empezar a notar que estaba cada vez mas gordita. Eso si que la ponia furiosa. Tantos años haciendo dietas, cuidando cada minimo detalle, para ahora, por culpa de Luffi, tirarlo por la borda.

Porque la culpa era de Luffi. El tenia la culpa de todo lo que pasaba. Si no fuera porque es tan mono, y del alcohol que tomo, no hubieran acabado durmiendo juntos, y no hubiera acabado embarazada. Ni con un novio.

Bueno. Pensandolo mejor, tampoco era tan terrible tenerlo a su alrededor todos los dias.

Sonrio y cerro los ojos. No era para nada desagradable acurrucarse por la noche con el en la cama. Tampoco besaba nada mal.

Nami abrio los ojos, algo sorprendida. Cuando la gente hablaba de hormonas descontroladas era verdad.

Luffi abrio la puerta, y Nami le miro, con una sonrisa en la boca, pero fue desapareciendo, a medida que Luffi se acercaba puesto que veia su cara. Seria. Y podia jurar que habai rastros de lagrimas en sus ojos.

¿Qué le pasaba?

-Luffi, cielo, ¿Qué te pasa?

¡Hola! Y lo siento de nuevo :P

En fin, pense que estaba descuidando mucho la pareja, asi que decidi que Nami deberia decirnos que tal lleva su embarazo. En fin, un besito chicos, y gracias por leer y por esperar ^^


	8. Desayunos sin hambre

¿Cómo se le dice al ser mas querido del mundo que es muy probable que pierda aquello que os unió? ¿Cómo se le dice a la persona por la que últimamente vives que va a perder muy probablemente lo que se espera con tanta ansia e ilusión?

Respuesta: No se puede.

Al menos eso es lo que pensaba Luffi al acercarse paso a paso a su habitación. La de él y la de Nami.

Y si bien el no estaba preparado para la respuesta de Chopper, menos ella.

Y cada vez que pensaba en todo ello, se volvia a de nuevo a sentir algo mareado. No quería que esto fuera verdad. Queria despertarse y saber que todo era mentira. Levantarse al lado de Nami, y contarle entre risas la tontería que habia soñado. Que ella rodara los ojos, y le dijera que no pasaba nada y que volviera a dormirse.

Si. Eso es lo que quería.

Se pellizco en el brazo pero no paso nada. Ni rastro de su fantasia.

Llamo a la puerta, y entro. Nami lo miro a los ojos, y se puso un poco en guardia.

Y de nuevo se volvió a preguntar: ¿Cómo se le dice algo tan terrible a la persona que amas? Y la respuesta no se hizo esperar: no se puede.

Y con algo de recelo se oyo decir:

-Sanji aun no ha hecho nada para desayunar.

Se sintió cruel. La persona mas horrible del mundo. La habia engañado, y solo porque no era capaz de decirle que iban a perder al bebe. Ni el podía asimilarlo de hecho. Porque no se podía.

Ella relajo el gesto, y sonrio con aprecio mientras le contestaba:

-Si quieres yo te preparo algo, Luffi. ¿Quieres?

Asintio. Aunque no sabia muy bien porque. No tenia ganas de comer. La primera vez en su vida. Y todo esto, pensó, por algo que ni siquiera esta vivo.

Nami lo llevo de la mano a la cocina, en la cual no habia nadie. Claro, era muy temprano.

Nami empezó a parlotear y a contarle cosas mientras se movia contenta por la cocina, aunque en realidad no sabia mucho sobre ella.

Mientras hablaba, imágenes de la charla con Chopper pasaban por su cabeza.

"-No estoy completamente seguro de nada. Es pronto para decirlo. Pero dadas las circunstancias y las ecografías, hay bastantes cosas que son un poco anormales."

Nami paso por su lado para dejar dos platos, y le acaricio el pelo.

"-Es bastante pronto para asentar nada, pero no podemos descartar la posibilidad y menos relajarnos. Son en realidad nimiedades, Capitán, pero siempre hay una que es la peor de todas."

Muy pronto ¿para que? Nami iba a perder al bebe. Un hijo que no habia buscado, pero que le hubiera encantado tenerlo.

"-Son unos simples numeritos. No hay que hacer ningún drama al respecto. Aunque si me gustaría mirarlo y tratarlo mas a fondo. ADN y cosas de ese estilo. Es muy probable que al final no pase nada."

Nami poso dos vasos en la mesa con agua.

"-Es pronto, Capitan. No debe preocuparse mucho. Son mis nervios. Mi primer embarazo…

-¿Y si no es lo que dices? ¿Y si resulta que si?"

-Aquí tienes, Luffi. Siento decir que no es gran banquete, pero luego Sanji vendrá y te dara algo mas, ¿vale?

Luffi asintió e hizo una mueca mietras empezaba a tragar (como de costumbre ¬¬) la comida.

Recordaba, sin embargo, la cara ensombrecida de Chopper mientras le contestaba "-Entonces habrá que preparase para lo peor. Si no lo cogemos a tiempo… Nami, también podría salir algo afectada."

Hello!

Me odiareis un poquitín, imagino xD

Lo intente, lo repeti, lo borre y lo volvi a escribir cientos de veces, pero es que mi Musa no vueleve! Hija de la grndisima! Con lo que yo siempre la digo: que si los lectores se pondrán a llorar, que si sin ella todo esto no existiría… Pero le da igual.

Y encima de venir, ya veis: Drama. Con lo que odio yo el DRAMA. Es taaaan dramático -_-''

En fin chicos, perdón por írseme la olla, por tardar tanto y todo eso. Qu os quiero mucho eh? Y prontito lo edito otra vez, lo juro.

Xoxo : rakel7Rk


	9. Que monos

Hacían ya unos cuantos dias que Chopper habia conseguido su nuevo libro de embarazos. Y sin embargo, seguía sin cuadrarle nada.

Los números, las imágenes, incluso el peso y los periodos del embarazo de Nami no le cuadraban. Si lo mirabas bien, lo único que parecía normal era que el peso de Nami subia un poco desigualmente, y que habia algo dentro de ella. Un bebe, pero el resto era indescifrable.

Luffy seguía asustado. Apenas hablaba, sonreía y comia. Nami se estaba empezando a oler algo y el resto de la tripulación también.

En un barco como este, nunca podrías esconder un secreto. Porque aunque fueran pocos, las paredes oian como por asi decirlo. Sobre todo la pared que mas oia era la que estaba con Zoro.

¿Por qué? Simple: uno le ve durmiendo, y dice: esta durmiendo. Pero en realidad no lo esta.

Y fue de esta manera que Chopper, hablando con Luffy sobre los resultados de Nami, Zoro se entero de la noticia. Y corrió a contárselo a Robin. Y Robin se lo dijo a Ussoup. Y este ultimo a Sanji. ¿A Nami? Ni los buenos días.

En una mini-reunion, los tres decidieron hablar con Chopper y con Luffy, y ambos lo intentaron negar, pero a Chopper no se le dio muy bien, y terminaron hablando.

Las siguientes semanas fueron bastante penosas. La tristeza invadió el barco. Incluso Sanji se sentía mal por Luffy. Pero seguían sin decirle nada a Nami.

Nami, por supuesto desconfiaba de todos. Normal que lo hiciera.

Chopper no dormía. Luffy le ayudaba y tampoco dormía mucho. Sanji, Ussoup, Zoro y Robin investigaban por su cuenta mirando por Nami un poco, y todas las atenciones eran extrañas.

Un dia, rompiendo con la habitual rutina del barco (comer, retener a Nami mientras Chopper y Luffy se pasaban todo la tarde haciendo pruebas), Nami dijo la frase que caló muy hondo en la tripulación:

-Oye Chopper, cielo. Estos últimos días he estado pensando algo.- la tripulación con los ojos fijos en Nami, sin aliento, preocupados- Dado que Luffy comio la fruta esa, y ahora es elástico, ¿crees que el bebe también pudiera estar de alguna manera afectado por eso?

Chopper se congelo. Miro a su alrededor. Era posible. Muy posible. De hecho…

El renito salto de la silla y se fue a la enfermería tan rápido como pudo.

Pasaron dos días. Dos días larguísimos. Nami no entendía porque nadie se atrevía a hablar con naturalidad. Estaba muy preocupada. Pensaba que todo era por su culpa, y luego que eran unos subnormales. Varias veces estuvo a punto de pegarles un tiro, pero eso, con sus queridas hormonas, era natural, y se autocontenia. Como podía.

Al segundo dia se oyo una explosión enorme, y luego un: ¡VIVA!

-Chopper, ¿¡que ha pasado!- grito Zoro (despertado de su siesta).

-No le pasa nada. ¡No le pasa nada!- gritaba el renito contento.- No es preclampsia, ¡es el ADN de Luffy! Lo hemos tenido todo el tiempo delante de nuestras narices, es por eso que los números no me cuadraban. Ni las etapas de Nami. Por que el bebe tiene elasticidad.

Silencio sepulcral. Seguido de risas y gritos de jubilo. Luffy beso a Nami en los labios, contento. Robin abrazo a Zoro (jijijijijijijijijiji), pero aunque la alegría era perfecta, Nami (en cuanto pudo deshacerse de Luffy) pregunto:

-¿De que estais tan contentos?

Fruncio el ceño.

-¿Preclampsia?

Cerro los ojos, apretó los puños.

-Oi, Nami, no te enfades. Si no estas enferma.

-¡¿Qué no me enfade?- miro a su alrededor, respiro hondo, y se fue a su cuarto. En seguida se oyeron ruidos de cosas romperse.

-Por cierto Luffy. Mirando mas fijamente, y teniendo en cuenta que es flexible, me he dado cuenta de que no es un niño. Es una niña. Felicidades.

Luffy asintió, por primera vez en todos esos días, y corriendo y riendo entro en la habitación por la que Nami segundos antes habia desaparecido.

-Oi Chopper-dijo Ussoup- ¿por qué explotó la enfermería?

-Es que mientras iba corriendo, me choqué con la mesa, y se mezclaron unos liquidos que no se deberían mezclar.

Robin estallo en carcajadas. Los tripulantes del Going Merry, pensó, eran extraños, pero eran bastante divertidos. Y monos.

Ha quedado… Bueno. Ha quedado que es lo importante del asunto.

Gente, no podía dejaros con la angustia ni un segundo mas, y dije: busca una solución Ya. Si os digo la verdad nada de esto estaba preparado, asique me he tenido que inventar muchas cosas o.O ¿Se nota eh? Pero lo importante esque mi musa ha vuelto, esta contentilla (yo no le di el ron, lo juro) y que Nami no pierde el bebe.

Xoxo, Raquel ^^


	10. Vestido rosa

Luffy no habia caido en la cuenta de lo que iba a ser tener una hija hasta aquel dia.

Nami le habia estado hablando de nombres de bebés y que deberían elegirlo pronto porque ya llevaba cuatro meses y medio embarazada y necesitaban planearlo.

Cuando se fue a dormir Nami, Luffy fue a su sitio favorito y se puso a pensar un poco en todo lo que pasaba últimamente a su alrededor y de su futuro hijo.

"Hija" se corrigió interiormente, para luego formarse la idea de su hija.

Él, se había echo a la idea de un niño. Moreno tal vez como él, y con la sonrisa de Nami. Puede que unos ojos castaños. Con unos pantalones largos vaqueros corriendo todo el dia. Y una camiseta roja. El rojo era un color muy bonito.

Pero ahora…

"Ahora no es niño. Es niña." Y la imagen de una niña pelirroja con el pelo medio largo medio corto con vestidito rosa se formó en su cara. Y no le gusto.

"Rosa" Se dijo. Ni por el One Piece permitiría que su hija fuera con rosa. Ni por el Two Piece ni por el Three ni por ser el Rey de los Piratas.

Bueno. Eso habia que pensarlo.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina con la imagen de su hija con su vestidito rosa.

-Luffy, ¿en qué piensas?-le dijo Robin que estaba sentada tomando un té en la cocina.

-En nada.

Robin no dijo nada. Lo miró, dandole el tiempo necesario para que la contestara.

-Bueno, es una tontería en realidad.-dijo Luffy.

-Tonteria o no, puedes contarmelo. Venga.-contestó ella, algo curiosa.

Luffy resopló, y la miró.

-Estuve pensando en el bebe y… No me había dado cuenta de que era niña hasta ahora. Y de eso pasan los 3 meses desde la noticia.

Robin asintió. La relación entre un padre y una hija siempre es mas difícil.

-¿Y no te gusta que sea niña?

Luffy negó con la cabeza.

-No es eso. La verdad es que lo único que veo importante es que voy a tener un bebe con Nami. Si es niña o niño es igual. Pero… no me hago muy bien a la idea de una niña con vestiditos rosas y así. ¿Por qué rosa? Es un color horrible.

Robin suspiró. "Hombres" se dijo.

Nami apareció por la puerta y saludó mientras se sentaba en la mesa, con cuidado.

-¿De que hablaban? -preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-De vestidos rosas.-contestó Robin.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó algo sorprendida Nami de nuevo.

-A Luffy no le gusta mucho el rosa. Creo.

-¡Pero Luffy! Ni que el rosa fuera el único color del mundo. Ni los vestidos ni nada. De todas formas, ella elegirá, ¿no?

-Entonces le diré cuando nazca que es mejor unos pantalones y el rojo.-decidió Luffy.

Nami sonrió, sentó a Luffy a su lado y le abrazó.

-De todas formas –agregó Robin- Nami solo compró ropitas de niño de color azul, con que… No hay peligro.

Nami abrió los ojos con preocupación. Luffy sonrió muy contento con la imagen de una niña con trenzas pelirrojas, unos pantalones piratas y una camiseta roja.

O azul.

Si. Así si que veia a su hija.

Holaaaaaaaaa! ^^

Lo siento.

Pero tengo excusa: EXAMENES. Examenes everywhere.

Y esta semana tengo mas, pero es que me da tanta pereza ponerme a estudiar y dije: bueno, escribe algo y te vuelves a poner.

Además me enganché a una serie que es una tonteria en realidad y no me gusta que me guste (Rebelde Way -.- y me dijeron que habia otra que era Rebelde y me quedé con la cara) y quiero ver el Mentalista y no hay manera de encontrar capitulos en ningun lado. Quiero morir.

Y después de contaros mi taaan interesante vida (notese el sarcasmo) gracias por leer y todo eso.

-elamonegro : me recordaste que tenía todavía esta historia a medias. Iba a empezar una nueva y ni siquiera era de One Piece xD.

-Ofidus, Loki, orange-star-destiny, kurinchi, amitew, Monkey., NaMii HeartPhilia, MoNii MuGiiWaRa, NattyBezariusPhamtohiveotaku.D, animefull4ever, Mora D Tenshii, BlackCullen94, : gracias por leer y dejarme un reviewcillo por aquí, me hacen mucha ilu ^^

Vi hacer eso en un fic (lo de poner a la gente que comenta y tal) y dije: yo tambien. Es como… no se. A mi me gustó.

Tambien veo lo de los disclaimeres y tal, pero si me perteneciera One Piece… ya habria acabado, con una boda y un tesoro enorme encontrado.

Este capitulo es para los padres (dia 19: el de los papas). Luffy ya tiene un dia mas en el calendario.

Después de esta cacho dedicatoria que es casi tan larga como la historia, un besito y el proximo a ver si la semana que viene me animo y es mas largo (QUE ME PASAAA!). Besitos.

Rakel7Rk

P.D.:(por cierto, algunos, teneis nombres largos y raros, y si los escribi mal, no fue mi culpa. Solo un poco. Y si me olvide de alguien: imploro perdon)


	11. De mamás y besos

A Nami no le gustaba mucho la idea de tener que vestir a su hija con ropas de niño. Pero tampoco quería condicionarla.

Quería ser como su madre: permisiva, cariñosa, protectora en cierta medida y un largo etc.

Resoplaba mucho ante la idea de Luffy: jamás de los jamases llamaría a su hija Valentina. Era algo por lo que jamás pasaría.

El nombre de su preciosa hija no sería horrible. Sería un nombre bonito. Poco común, pero tampoco mucho.

Sin embargo, Nami, notaba cada vez mas que todos sus preparativos para el nacimiento de su hija, acabarían fallando. Y Luffy acabaría llamándola vete tu a saber qué.

Nami quería que todo el embarazo terminara ya. Punto y final. Que le hicieran una cesárea, o lo que fuera. No quería tener que lidiar con una vida. A lo mejor no estaba preparada, y no quería que todo se fuera al traste por su culpa.

Luffy la odiaría toda su vida. Y ella a si misma. Estaba completamente segura.

Resopló. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Si es que se la iba la olla. Estaba loca. Enferma. Para psiquiátrico.

La niña sería la mejor de todas. Tendría un novio guapísimo, y con mucho dinero. Tendría el mejor trabajo de los tiempos y sería rica y famosa.

Si. Su hija sería perfecta en todos y cada uno de los sentidos de esta vida. Al menos, era como ella lo veía.

Se sentó debajo de la sombra de uno de sus mandarinos, y se quedó medio dormida, pensando todo lo que iba a cambiar, todos los momentos que iba a vivir, junto a Luffy y su hija.

Y todo se volvía rosa. Aunque el color no le hacía mucha gracia a Luffy.

'Se va a pedir mucho de ti, Nami. Tienes que estar a la altura de las condiciones que te van a imponer. Vas a tener que ser la mejor mama. Por tu hija. Por Luffy. Por ti.'

Abrió un poco los ojos, para pensar eso último que había dicho.

Por tu hija: en primer lugar. Porque es lo que más vas a querer. Algo que está creciendo dentro de ti.

Por Luffy: porque es la que te va a ayudar con tu bebe. El hombre al que amas. Tu mejor amigo.

Por ti: ¿por qué en último lugar? Debería ser lo primero.

Ser mamá es un trabajo muy sacrificado, pensó, pero a la vez, recompensa mucho. Estar al lado de los que mas quieres hace que todo valga la pena.

Queridos y Queridas lectores lectoras:

Siento muchisimo haber tardado tanto en subir. No creo que pueda poner muchas excusas. Por eso os voy ha hacer un regalito.

Pero antes tengo que preguntaros un cosa!

El nombre del bebe. Vosotros elegís. A mi me da igual, realmente. Pero se me da muy mal poner nombres y prefiero vuestra sabiduría.

Así que en vuestros queridos reviews me ponéis el nombre que queráis. Elegiré el que a mi me guste mas. No hay premio o recompensa. O tal vez si. A lo mejor me decido hacer una historia de regalito, pero no os emocionéis.

Eso, es lo que tenía que preguntaros.

Vuestro regalo es un CAPITULO DOBLE!

El de arriba va para el dia de la Mamá.

El de abajo es la continuación, para que veais cuanto os quiero.

Pues eso, que lo disfruteis ^^

Nami se tocó la abultada tripa con cariño.

Luffy la abrazaba por detrás risueño. La alegría emanaba de aquellos dos, y era tan palpable que se veían hasta corazoncitos flotando.

Todo era felicidad y risas.

Hasta que Luffy cometió el error mas imperdonable de la Historia.

-Nami, eres como un osito de peluche.

Y aunque al principio no parezca un delito… ya veréis como termina.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque como estas gordita…

El error mas imperdonable de la Historia.

-Gor… Da?-dijo Nami.

-Siiii ^^- respondió Luffy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Estoy Gorda?- dijo Nami, ahora con un aura negra a su alrededor.

-Si. Bueno, tienes un bebe ahí metido. Es normal.

Luffy empezó a notar que había metido la pata. Tal vez no tendría que haber dicho nada.

-Pero yo te quiero igual. O mas.-intentó arreglar como pudo.

Iluso. Ya es muuy tarde.

Nami empezó a gritar de tal manera que no se la entendía nada. Le dio un par de bofetones a Luffy con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de encontrar (mezclado con furia) y se alejó a su habitación cerrando con un gran portazo y dejando a Luffy medio muerto en el suelo con dos marcas en los mofletes que ya empezaban a hincharse.

Nunca. Jamás. Pero jamás de los jamases le digas a una mujer que se ve gorda. Ni cuando está embarazada o cuando no. Yo os lo explico, pero el pobre Luffy tuvo que aprender por su cuenta y riesgo.

¿Cómo arreglar tal imperdonable palabra?

Luffy no sabia que hacer, y sus nakamas no eran muy útiles porque cada uno decia cosas extrañas e incomprensibles.

Puede que fuera porque no podía oir nada, porque los gritos de Nami le habían dejado sordo para siempre.

Pero aunque Luffy fuera extraño, demasiado niño en ocasiones, y un laaargo etcétera, no podreís jamás decir que es un cobarde.

Y con todo el valor que fue capaz de encontrar se plantó delante de la puerta de la habitación, tocó dos veces y entró.

Y antes de que Nami empezara de nuevo a reprenderle, la cogió con cuidado, acercó su rostro al suyo, y la besó con todo el cariño y cuidado con el que fue capaz.

Y cuando ya no había mas aire en sus pulmones se alejó con cuidado y miró a Nami esperando una reacción.

Y su reacción fue la sonrisa mas bonita que nunca Luffy había pensado ver ni hasta en sus mas dulces sueños.

Un besote, y gracias por leer y esperar. Mereceís un premio. Lo llamaremos El premio de la Paciencia. ^^

Rakel7Rk


	12. ¿YA?

Llevaban ya unos días a petición de Nami amarrados en una isla tropical bastante bonita.

Algo en que pensaba muy a menudo Luffy era que a lo mejor su hija no quería ser pirata.

Para el, eso era algo muy importante.

Ser pirata para el no era un oficio, si no una forma de vivir. Sin preocupaciones, con un montón de sueños por delante, haciendo lo que quieres porque quieres y cuando quieres.

Y ya lejos del egoísmo personal, una forma de encontrar a personas que te gustan porque comparten tus ideales de libertad. Tus nakamas.

Las personas mas importantes de tu vida estaban contigo las 24 horas del día, los 365 días al año, durante un tiempo indefinido más allá de la promesa de pasar a la historia como la tripulación del Rey de los Piratas.

El tenía miedo de que ella no quisiera ser una pirata. ¿Por qué no? Era una buena vida.

Pero ¿y si al final no quería serlo, y quería hacer otra cosa?

Y fue entonces cuando Luffy se dio cuenta de algo: le daría igual.

Le daría igual, con tal de que ella fuera feliz.

La importancia de la felicidad de un ser que ni siquiera había nacido aun, le parecía cuanto menos gracioso. Esperanzador.

A lo mejor seria el padre de una soldado del Ejercito Real. ¿Y que mas daba? Su hija así seria feliz.

Cavilando como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, Luffy se encontró repentinamente solo.

Buscó a Nami con la mirada, pero no la encontró.

Paseó hacia la cocina, y tampoco vio a nadie. ¿Dónde estaban todos?

Un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio de la tarde. Esa era la voz de Nami.

Mas blanco que la leche, corrió donde había venido los gritos, en la playa, y vio a toda la tripulación allí, al lado de Nami.

Chopper corría de un sitio a otro. Lloraba, gritaba instrucciones. Sus cuatro compañeros hacían mas bien lo mismo que el pequeño renito.

Y Robin fue la única sensata empezar a imponer orden.

Nami gritaba con furia sentada en la arena.

-¡Nami está de parto!

¿Nueve meses pasan así de rápido?

Pues así terminó.

En realidad es MUY CORTO. Es un capitulo transitorio. El bebe ya nace!

Estoy mas ilusionada que nadie.

En fin, como es corto, he subido mas prontito de lo normal. No he tardado semanas, creo que es algo bueno.

Intentaré subir cuanto antes y mucho mas largoo.

No creo que queden mas de dos capítulos, así que me pondré las pilas.

A lo mejor escribo otro.

He decidido (bueno, es un poco irónico decir que Yo elegí el nombre porque una amiga mia se empeñó, y el nombre no es mio, pero en fin…) que el nombre del bebe es Bell. De Bellmere, como la madre de Nami. Creo que es uno bueno ^^

GRACIAS Donovan.

Pero GRACIAS igual de grande a todos los que intentaron aportar un nombre. Me gustaron todos en realidad, pero solo uno podia ser. Podríamos poner 4 o 5 nombres detrás, pero quedaría largo, no? xD

Bueeeno, besos.

Rakel7Rk (siempre hago las dedicatorias mas largas que el fic. Que alguien me lo explique -.-)


	13. El principio de una nueva historia

La pequeña criatura, envuelta en mil paños blancos abrió los ojos con cuidado.

Sus ojos, de un color negro profundo, denotaban una curiosidad infinita, aunque apenas se podían mantener abiertos del todo.

Cuando se acostumbró a la luz, lo primero que vio fue a una muchacha con aspecto de haber realizado un gran esfuerzo, pero que a pesar de ello, sonreía alegremente.

La sonrisa de aquella mujer le alegró mucho, y levantó con gran esfuerzo sus dos manitas para acercarse más a ella.

Ahora fue el bebé quién curvó sus labios en una sonrisa, y se le escapó algún que otro ruidito divertido.

Y la mujer empezó a sonreír aún más, y la acercó con cuidado para rozar su nariz con la suya.

Le gustó la sensación, y se quedó satisfecha.

Poco a poco se dio cuenta de que tenía unos brazos que la sujetaban y le gustó aún más.

Y después, se dio cuenta de un pequeño 'boom-boom' en el pecho de aquella mujer. Y le hizo gracia porque ese sonido había estado con ella incluso antes de que fuera consciente.

Y le gustaba. Era tranquilizador, cariñoso y reconocible en cualquier sitio.

Si. Definitivamente estaba muy a gusto.

Se estiró un poco y bostezó. Y un pequeño 'oh' cariñoso salió de la mujer.

Mujer le agradaba cada vez más, y parecía muy ocupada en cuidar de su bienestar. Tenía el pelo corto y naranja. Era divertido.

Se oyó un ruido, y abrió los ojos mucho. Todo lo que pudo. Su protectora miró hacia un lado del lugar donde estaban y empezó a decir cosas incomprensibles. Hacía ruidos extraños, pero a la vez el tono de su voz era tranquilizador.

Oyó otros ruidos, esta vez más graves, pero tampoco sonaban muy peligrosos, y como no percibió ningún peligro, volvió a mirar a la chica, preguntándose que serían aquellos extraños sonidos y de donde provenían.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para saber de dónde venían, porque de repente sintió que otros brazos la sujetaban y que la mujer se iba haciendo a un lado, para que otra cara totalmente diferente apareciera.

Al principio no le gustó. ¿Dónde estaba la chica? ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Debía sentir miedo? Se empezó a revolver, pero luego miró detenidamente la nueva cara, y de nuevo pensó que no había ningún peligro.

Era un chico. Era moreno. Y su sonrisa era enorme. De oreja a oreja literalmente. Y se sintió como en casa.

También percibía unos latidos del hombre, y aunque sonaban diferentes, le sonaban como si lo hubiera soñado, lo cual era bastante extraño dado que ella no había soñado jamás.

O tal vez sí. No lo sabía con certeza. Debería pensarlo.

Dejémoslo en que era un recuerdo lejano si es que se puede decir que tenía recuerdos.

Si. Si tenía recuerdos. Recordaba la cara de la mujer, aunque un poco difusa.

Pensar era difícil.

Y le estaba entrando mucho sueño. Cerró los ojos lentamente y se dejó llevar por los brazos del chico que la acunaban.

Con cuidado y sin hacer ruido, se coló en la cocina del barco.

¡Esperaba que no la pillaran esta vez!

Había convencido a la tripulación a jugar con ella al escondite, y Chopper era quien buscaba.

La niña era un calco de su madre. Pero la sonrisa era de su padre, porque, en parte porque la mantenía todo el día y no había ningún tipo de problema que se la pudiera quitar, en parte porque era ancha como la de Luffy.

'A papá –pensó la niña- le cuesta mucho saber que se llama papá'. Y era cierto, porque Luffy no solía contestar a ese apodo ya que no podía acostumbrarse. Pero también era cierto que cuando le daba un beso en la mejilla cuando se iba a la cama y le llamaba papá, se le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo.

'Mamá siempre sonríe cuando la llamo', porque a Nami era algo que le encantaba, y la hacía sentirse bien en todos los aspectos.

'Al tito Ussop le hace mucha gracia', y nadie sabía por qué.

'A la tita Robin también le gusta', recordó 'sobre todo cuando la pregunto cosas de todo tipo. Le gusta enseñarme' y se encogió de hombros, porque a ella no le interesaba mucho saber escribir.

'Tito Chopper se pone nervioso' pero aunque al principio le había parecido extraño, acabó por acostumbrarse de que al renito siempre se ponía nervioso.

'Y el tito Zoro no me deja llamarle "tito"', pero no era del todo cierto, porque cuando no había nadie alrededor, le daba igual que le se lo dijera, e incluso podía ver cariño en sus ojos cuando le llamaba así.

' Tito Sanji siempre acaba algo entristecido, pero luego parece muy contento' porque aun seguía algo enfadado de que Nami hubiera tenido un bebé con Luffy, pero se le pasaba al ver a la pequeña niña correteando por todos lados.

Se sentó debajo de la mesa, contenta por el sitio que había elegido, y solemnemente pensó que su familia era muy extraña, pero que no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Hello!

Bueno, quería hacer un último capítulo de morirse, pero me quedó esto. No está muy allá, la verdad, pero es que creo que la historia no tiene fin porque es el comienzo de todo.

Que filosófico, ¿eh?

En fin chicos, chicas, y todo ser que haya leído hasta aquí, _**MUCHAS GRACIAS**_.

Por otro lado, no sé si volveré (por desgracia o por suerte) a subir un fic LuNa (naaah, al final subiré mas, ya lo veréis xD).

Tengo que confesaros una cosa: en realidad esto iba a ser un one-shoot, pero cuando me di cuenta de que lo había dejado en 'in-progress' y que me poníais en los comentarios que esperabais la continuación, dije bueno xD, seguiré subiendo.

Por eso ha salido un poco espontaneo, supongo xD

Pues nada, un besazo, un abrazo y os regalo un Luffy a cada uno por ser tan majos en ponerme reviews, en ponerlo en favoritos, en ponerme de autor favorito, en esperar pacientemente a que subiera los capítulos y no sigo porque no termino ^^

Ha sido un placer escribirlo, y espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto leyendo el fic como yo escribiéndolo.

Rakel7Rk


End file.
